Club Penguin: Agents Vs Ninjas
by ChiBeaChangas
Summary: A story I've made concerning all those agent-ninja fights on Club Penguin! K to T. Deaths, but not gruesome. Drama, but not serious. I use a lot of penguin names that are probably real penguins, so don't get mad! Probably everyone in this story is a real penguin. Lego is real, Snowcone quit Club Penguin a while ago. Almost close to almost kinda funny!
1. Agents Prolouge

Once upon a time, in a beautiful world...The island of Club Penguin...And Christmas was coming...

All the penguins had feelings of joy. Some stayed home, decorating for the holidays...While some waddled around enjoying the holiday scenery...And some caught up with old friends for ol' timeys sake...Many stayed in the shops, getting ready for Christmas..

But some penguins weren't doing any of this. They're the EPF, which stands for Elite Penguin Force. These secret agents secure the island from many enemies, for all the care-free penguins to just enjoy themselves. Luckily for them, they have few enemies, especially during the holidays. Sadly for them though, these enemies happen to be strong.

Very Strong.

They are...The Ninjas. 


	2. Ninjas Prolouge

Once upon a time, in a beautiful world...The island of Club Penguin...And Christmas was coming...

All the penguins had feelings of joy. Some stayed home, decorating for the holidays...While some waddled around enjoying the holiday scenery...And some caught up with old friends for ol' timeys sake...Many stayed in the shops, getting ready for Christmas..

But some penguins weren't doing any of this. They're Sensei's Warriors, more commonly known as the Ninjas. These fierce ninjas secure the island from many enemies, for all the care-free penguins to just enjoy themselves. Luckily for them, they have few enemies, especially during the holidays. Sadly for them though, these enemies happen to be strong.

Very Strong.

They are...The EPF. 


	3. How It All Began

It was a normal day on Club Penguin. Both Agents and Ninjas had been around for a long time. Then came the day of reckoning.

Sensei had made his loyal grasshoppers(Ninjas)take a leap from Ninjas to Fire and Water Ninjas. The two sides didn't get along well, but they worked together when so was needed. Gary had made his loyal agents take a leap from agents to EPF, when Herbert, an enemy of Club Penguin, had destroyed their lab. Sensei was disappointed. He thought that Club Penguins old way had finally vanished. Even his precious forest, the only place he thought still survived being wild, had a rock that led to the Mine shack. He tried the cove, but as old timey as it was, too many penguins littered the area. Sensei was ashamed of what had happened to the once beautiful island of Club Penguin. He thought of ways he could make the island more wild again. He finally decided to rely on help from the only ones who could at least regain the wildlife of some of the area: the users of it.  
The EPF.  
As soon as he had pleaded his question to the EPF, they refused harshly. Gary then appeared and apologized for his agents' rude behavior, but then also refused, saying it was much too important since Herbert can always show himself, and they might've not been ready. Sensei started to tell ways to catch him without technology but Gary interrupted, saying sorry then closing the door on him slowly and gently. Sensei looked down, knowing that Club Penguin may never restore itself again. As soon as he got to the dojo, he gathered all the ninjas and told them of the journey. All of them agreed that Club Penguin has lost it's touch, and they were fired up(The fire ones at least). Gary, as soon as he closed his door, ran to the control room and gathered all the agents, and told them he was expecting Sensei to start a revolution against technology. The agents gasped, and some growled. They all agreed with Gary that they should actually put more tech on CP, to protect the island from Herbert.

Now the question is...Which side do you choose? 


	4. Snowcone and Lego, the Penguins Two!

Snowcone6654(We'll just call her Snowcone) was an agent. And one of the best, too. She had been moved up to the 'Junior Masters' rank. That meant she was a junior version rank of the ranks Gary or Dot are in. She was great at drawing suspects or enemies. The agents were amazed when she first joined the acadamy. They thought she had great potential. They immediantly let her in the EPF academy for free, which many people have to pay millions for, and it could be a while before the EPF thought they were worthy just to pay for the academy.

Lego84771(We'll just call him Lego) was a ninja. And one of the best, too. He had been moved up to Junior Element Ninja, where very few ninjas that had proven worthy are placed in. He was unbelievebly good at jumping. Sure, many ninjas jump, but Lego...He just soared. He'd once jumped so high, he almost flied for a couple split seconds. It was an island-wide record. He never lost a game of Card-Jitsu to anyone but Sensei.

Snowcone and Lego used to be best friends until the fateful day... 


	5. How It All Began cont

"Alright, Snowcone. Who robbed our files?"Gary asked Snowcone.  
"It was..." Snowcone chose her words carefully. Earlier, when no one was around but her, a ninja had appeared, grabbed some files, looked sadly at her, than jumped through a window. She knew it was her ex-best friend, Lego. Those large sad eyes almost took over her. She didn't want to betray her friend. After all, Lego was only doing this for his hero, Sensei. "A ninja. I didn't really get a...good look at hi-" Gary raised an eyebrow,"I mean, the ninja...I, err..think it was a girl," Gary left with disappointed eyes.

"Yo, Lego!"  
"Dude! Hey! Get the files?"  
"Yes..." Lego said glumly to his friends, Dodo and Perapin.  
Dodo was quiet for a moment,"Are you still thinking about that agent girl?"  
"Aw, Lego..."  
"I'm fine. Here's the files. Give them to Sensei," Lego strolled to a corner of the Ninja's Hideout. He was sent to steal important blueprints for high technology, to prevent them from ever being made, helping the wildlife grow. Lego truly did believe the wildlife should grow. Back in the early days of Club Penguin, he would go to the forest, sit in a corner and stay silent for 30 minutes, all the while watching animals and plants. He used to have a journal, and he would write and draw about everything he saw in the forest. But on the day of reckoning, an angry agent attacked him and tore up his journal. He did get even with him though, by shutting him in a box and sending him to a rainforest. Lego has cruel ways for getting even.

At the EPF Facility, Snowcone shed a tear thinking back to the day of reckoning.  
At the Ninja's Hideout, Lego's eyes watered thinking back to the day of reckoning.  
They thought of the day to wonder how it came to this..

Gary was in town, with a huge crowd of agents with him.  
Sensei was in town on the opposite side of Gary, with a huge crowd of ninjas with him.  
They were yelling at each other about how their side was right and how their side was wrong. Sensei was yelling for wilderness and experience. Gary yelled for tech and safety. More of the celebrities of Club Penguin joined a side. Everyone had to. Lego had looked up to Sensei ever since he first heard of him. Snowcone had always wanted a safe, peaceful island. Cadence went with Gary, for the rockin' dance tech. Rockhopper joined Sensei, for the old-timer had a point. Three members of the Penguin Band went with Gary, but for some reason, even with an electric guitar and bass, Stompin' Bob went with Sensei. No new songs from Penguin Band were heard. Only reruns. In the end, everyone pretty much had a side other than Aunt Arctic. Aunt Arctic was leaning for both sides. Gary because he could make the news get more ratings, but that's financially. She was leaning a little more towards Sensei because they have the same nature and she STILL just uses an old times typewriter. Lego and Snowcone, before they chose a side, hi-fived each other goodbye.

Authors Note: I know what you're thinking. A high-five? Lame, right? I mean, this is supposed to be dramatic right? Probably would've been more dramatic with a kiss or a HUG at least, yeah?Well You're Right. But the fact is this is a real story. I'm telling you every thing I knew. How I knew this? Well...You'll get that at the end.

Lego shook his head and toughened up. He didn't want his friends to see him crying. He soon caught a glimpse of them heading toward them so he hurriedly wiped his tears away and put on a casual face. "Hey, guys!" He waved to Perapin and Dodo, forgetting all he just thought.

Snowcone thought about if she should keep hiding secrets from Gary or finally just betray her un-friend Lego. She looked through her buddy list(Which is actually a phone number roll. It runs out of room when you get to a hundred phone numbers(Buddies)). Sure enough, Lego was still there. She was going to tear the phone number paper when...  
"Snowcone!" Gary appeared along with Dot,"I'm terribly sorry, but until you give out more information about the recent stealings of this same ninja, you're..."  
"Don't say it!"  
"Demoted," Gary ended,"to First-Class Agent." 


	6. Fights Begin

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing. "Gah, what does WHO want?" Snowcone had been especially angry since she had been demoted. She grabbed her Spy Phone hastily. It was from(She could not believe it)Lego. She wondered if it was safe for two penguins of different sides to talk to each other. She had a choice. She could listen...or she could delete call. What would she choose?

"Lego, what are you doing?" Dodo asked politely with a bright smile.  
"Umm, just calling a friend," Lego showed Dodo an old-timey telephone.  
Dodo lost a little of her smile, but still trying to be cheerful said,"Ok...cool..."She walked away.  
Lego was worried. Snowcone sure wasn't picking up. Would she just delete the call with her fancy smanchy caller ID phone? Finally, the telephone made static. Lego knew he had lost. Whatever little bits of friendship that were still between them were probably gone now.

Snowcone hadn't meant to click delete call. Gary had come to check on her, and if he had learned the source of Snowcone's distress, he would probably destroy this ninja. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Snowcone rushed down to the Command Room. Water Ninjas were there! They poured water all over the electrical devices to destroy and de-activate them. Gary finally ran beside her, grabbed his Spy Phone quickly, called someone hastily, and just few seconds later, Jet Pack Guy and Dot appeared. Jet Pack Guy started attacking the Ninjas when one of them kicked him up high. Dot disguised as a device so they would not see her and she could attack secretly, but in the end, she just got really wet. Finally Snowcone decided to toughen up and fight for her side, and punched a Water Ninja. The Ninja collapsed to the ground. Then, a normal Ninja appeared. Just the invisibility suit. No Fire Suit. No Water Suit. It was Lego.

Lego was sent on a mission to just wreak havoc on the EPF along with several Water Ninjas. He was hoping Snowcone wouldn't be there. Unfortunately, she was. A bunch of agents appeared before his very eyes. He got low to the ground then jumped up high and landed on one agent who fell. He jumped off that one onto another one, and he fell too. He then jumped onto another one, and on and on until at least half the agents were gone. Dot and Jet Pack Guy disappeared, apparently retreating, but a bunch of agents, Gary, and worst, Snowcone, were still there. He did a small jump kick to seven agents at once. Something just snapped in his mind. He was furious. And he wanted to fight. 


	7. The Fight is Finished

A humongous troop of agents busted through some stupid elevator. Lego grinned. Later, he would regret what he was about to do. He waved his hand to turn invisible, and started beating up some agents. But then he realized...that wasn't very daring. He waved his hand yet again to be completely visible, so agents could see him and actually fight him. He kicked one to the face and that one fell onto another agent. He then punched Gary rock-hard in the face. And Lego knew it was Gary. With Gary flinching for a few split seconds, Lego grabbed his phone and threw it at an agent, and the phone bounced off that agent onto another agent. Lego kicked the phone where it was until it shatted into glass(Which was on the poor agent's face). At this time, he felt he needed a witty remark. But he couldn't really think of one. He was kinda busy beating up A-Class Agents. So he simply let loose a "Kiyah!" and kept on fighting. He then realized there were still thousands of agents and now there was about two water ninjas and one fire ninja. Lego, getting tired, walked slowly over to a chair. He sat down. Not surprisingly, no one went near him. He simply sat and gulped down some tea he had found in a fridge. He watched as one water ninja was carried away to the EPF's prison cells. Lego actually didn't care. If he wanted all the ninjas back, he would simply ask an agent and they would do it immediently without question or haste. He smiled, and his eyebrows became narrow. He turned his head over to Snowcone, who was busy at some computer in worry, anxiously turning every few seconds to see if she was about to be killed. Nothing happened to Lego. He simply felt the same way he had since the fight began-worriless. He actually felt pity on Snowcone. Lego laughed, a bit evilly. He then finished the last sips of his tea, and jumped down to the ground. Everyone stopped. Lego very simply said,"Back up" and the thousands of agents and one fire ninja and one water ninja and Snowcone backed up immediently. He looked on the ground. The floor was actually huge, designed for massive attacks, and hundreds of agents were on the ground, with a couple of ninjas. Lego knew most of the ninjas had beeen taken to jail. He decided he would go to the jail afterwards. He then threw a card(Card-Jitsu card) at one agent and laughed again. He then did a series of awesome attacks suck as kicking from behind, jabbing to the face, and doing a cross(Back hand punch) to the rib. After that, the war waged on, with hundreds more agents busting through some doors. Luckily, through the broken roof came about a dozen or so more ninjas.

Snowcone gasped in horror. She was thinking what was wrong with Lego was that he let go-he didn't really care about anything anymore. He wouldn't prepare, he wouldn't get ready, he would just live his life. That would be terrible though! Snowcone looked around. Perhaps she could fix this? She ran to the computer and started looking up the files of every maniac ninja they had or still have imprisoned. She kept turning as she typed in this extremly long line of specific numbers and letter codes, scared to be attacked. She finally entered the last key. As it loaded, she reached for her taser and turned it on, then carefully aimed it at a ninja that had just fell through the roof. Immediently, she regretted this, as the ninja had dodged and caught the taser in air, and was using it against a lot of agents. She pulled out a little of her hair in anxiousness and finally found the results. There was only one maniac ninja they had imprisoned, and they still had imprisoned luckily. His name appeared to be Gore Petra. Definitely a fitting name for a maniac, she thought. She turned around again and found most of the agents to be on the floor, now there was only about 3 dozen and dropping, while, even though 3 ninjas is equal to 300 untrained agents, they were already gaining the superior number. She dialed a few numbers on her Spy Phone and asked for some reinforcements from the Chief, but he said everyone else was away in a different ninja raid. Snowcone hung up, and then sat down. The ninjas were about to win in a few minutes anyway. She wondered how this battle would effect the war. She knew the results wouldn't be good. Then she thought. Or would they...?

"Alrighty, ninjas!" Lego exclaimed,"perhaps we shalt teach this last little agent how things are done?" There was actually only one agent left, and in front of that agent stood Lego, and behind Lego about 15 ninjas. The agent smiled. This scared Lego, which made him angry. He quickly threw a punch, which the agent simply swerved to the side to dodge.  
"The names Roundabout!" He chuckled, "Don't forget it!" He grabbed some round type of bomb(Not a grenade)and threw it in Lego's face, on top of his beak. Lego waited for it to explode, but it didn't.  
"Wha...It doesn't even explode! The jokes on you, Roundy!" Roundabout was an orange penguin with Delta glasses and a simple Delta suit. He had blonde hair and was wearing sneakers.  
"Oh, it doesn't explode. It knocks you out," Round said right before Lego fell to the floor. The exact 13 ninjas behind Lego looked stunned. Round punched one of them in the face, and that ninja fell down. Now there was only a dozen left. Round cracked his knuckles, and about two of them started running, but one agent who had fallen to the floor reluctantly stood up and caught them by the flippers before they escaped. They then handcuffed the two ninjas.  
"Good job Round...ugh, I feel terrible, one of those ninjas punched me in my rib.." the agent told Roundabout.  
"Eh, all in a day's work Bradford. Hey, Snowcone, help us out here?"  
Snowcone turned around. She had been reading about Gore. She had heard punching and just assumed it was the ninjas finishing the agents off, but apparently the agents won. She threw all the handcuffs she had on here to Bradford and Roundabout, which had fortunately been just enough. They handcuffed all the ninjas and escorted them to the prison. They threw them in there and came back to the meeting room. They started helping all the agents (other than a few that were dead) to the hospital, and about an hour later, they came back yet again. Snowcone had just finished reading about Gore by the time they finished doing everything. Round walked toward a fridge and grabbed a cup of coffee. He and Bradford relaxed at a small table and just started talking about normal things. As if nothing happened. 


	8. Dumbos, Sensei, and an Annoyed Speech

"Good job Round! You get...yet another badge for your hard work against the ninjas!" Gary congratulated Roundabout as he stuck a badge on Round's suit.  
"Why thank you G, but Brad helped a little too!"  
"Yeah yeah that's nice. Anyway agents,-" "You know Brad could get a badge t-"  
"ANYWAY AGENTS," Gary interrupted, "I know that this battle has had great effect on the war, as ever since the story of the battle was posted in the Club Penguin Times, we've been getting thousands more recruits!"  
"Whoa!" Bradford exclaimed, "Awe-"  
"Shut up Brad." Gary said rather harshly, and continued pacing as he spoke, "and we will definitely win the war! With the help of Dot, JPG, Roundabout, and a few other agents who were in another small ninja raid at the time(the ninjas won that battle but it was only a tiny raid so there wasn't a huge Club Penguin Times story and stuff), Hoona-The sneakiest agent alive, Chowa-An expert agent on all kinds of tech, Igna-An agent who's very good in the field, and Neha-A commander of a small agent group."  
"What about me?" asked Rookie, who was buried in a crowd of a thousand agents listening to Gary's speech.  
"Rookie, get out of my sight." Gary derped a face at him.  
"Gary! Someone stole my tea out of the fridge!" A random agent yelled.  
A different agent replied to the complaint, "Oh yeah, some ninja was just sittin' around drinkin' it durin' the fight,"  
"Well, FUU-"  
"AGENTS CALM DOWN!" Jet Pack Guy calmed the crowd, standing next to Gary along with Dot and Roundabout.  
Gary skipped to the end of his very long speech annoyed at the agents, "AND LET US HOPE THIS BE OUR FINAL BATTLE!" The crowd cheered.

"Ma-yan, wuddup wid da gummiment?" Cletus, the stupidest ninja Lego had ever even heard of asked.  
"Cletus, I have no idea what you're talking about, so go squirt water in someone else's face," Lego replied annoyed.  
"Okay-dokay"  
Sensei strolled up to Lego, who was in the Ninja Hideout, and sat right next to him.  
"Hey Sensei, how can the EPF be so dumb?"  
"Lego my dear friend, doing what they think is right, is not dumb at all." Sensei replied calmy without even peering at Lego.  
"Well, can there ever be peace?" Lego asked, sadly.  
"I sadly admit," Sensei starts to mumble, "...peace may cease to exist, no, that's six...peace may never be true again...no that's eight! oh god...peace is really disappearing, 8, oh god haikus really suck, hey that's 7!"  
"Umm, Sensei, you don't have to haiku to me," "Oh god thanks," Sensei flinged a peace of sweat away from his head,"Well peace may fade as we know it, but if we fight for what is right with lots of might, it'll be bright for us,"  
Cletus yelled from the other side of the room,"Oh, so nows ya rhymin'."  
"As I was saying, we have a new ninja here who you will probably be best friends with. As soon as he got his white belt, he defeated every opponent he faced, even with his weak cards. He soared up to brown belt immediently, and since then he has just become a ninja. Of course, he lost a few times against me, but he didn't bother going to the gift shop to buy more cards, so that's a pretty powerful will," Sensei turned his head toward Lego,"And I'm the only one he's lost to. I'm teaming you two up on a raid in the EPF. Grab as many files as you can, don't be seen, and give him as many tips as you can. It's his first mission. Try to grab any files concerning Gary. Good luck,"  
"Uh, what's his name?" Lego asked.  
"Oh yes, it's Hoodlum. You'll know who he is when you find him. Run over to Ski Village, he'll be there," 


	9. Hoodlum, Gore, and Beaten Up Agent

(Did any of you get the Space Ghost reference last chapter? No? Eh)

Lego crouched on top of the Everyday Phoning Facility. Yeah right, he thought, everyone on Club Penguin knows it's not an Everyday Phoning Facility, they might as well just graffiti EPF on it. Lego continued watching for Hoodlum. He finally spotted him. He was sitting on the steps to the Ski Lodge, with his ninja suit on. Oh god, Lego thought, Sensei was right, this guy will need a lot of tips. Lego jumped onto the Ski Lodge, balanced himself upside down, then grabbed Hoodlum and threw onto the roof as well. Hoodlum grunted, but he seemed to be fine.  
"Are you master Lego?" Hoodlum asked. When he asked that, Lego felt proud Sensei trusted to be a ninja master.  
"Yes, and I suspect you are Hoodlum?"  
"Yeah master."  
"You don't need to call me master,"Lego said rather modestly,"Just call me Lego,"  
"'K sir"  
"Alright, what we're going to do is jump behind the EPF building, and there's an air vent back there. A bit small, but big enough for us to move. It leads to the main room, right above a shelf. Next to the shelf is a cabinet, which contains just a few of the millions of files on themselves, us, their enemies, basically everything and everyone on Club Penguin. Now Sensei probably wouldn't want you to do this, but this is your first mission, so it's gotta be daring and awesome. You'll get as many files as you can-try to get ones involving Gary-and I'll fight any agents that try to go in any entrance to the building," Lego finished the plan.  
Hoodlum looked a little nervous, but he soon put on a daring face and kicked open the air vent. Lego wished him good luck and watched him disappear into the vent.

"Gimme some answers! What will he do next!"  
"I ain't gonna tell you nothin'."  
"Alright, here's a final offer: You tell me what Lego will probably do next, and I'll free you from your cell and give you 200 coins."  
"Sweeten the deal and we'll talk,"  
"2000 coins!"  
"I like your style,"  
Snowcone was confronting Gore Petra, the master on craziness and psycho attacks. Gore Petra was a tough one though. All Snowcone had was 2000 coins. She'd get enough money to pay the bills with her agent paycheck though. Looks like there wasn't going to be much of a Christmas for her puffles this year. She was all alone in the EPF Facility other than a few beginners admiring the place, as all the others had gone on a field trip with Gary to a different island. She didn't go because she had to pay for her flight, and she knew Gore was going to want money.  
"Alright, so his first psychotic battle happened about two or so days ago, yeah?" Gore asked.  
"Mm-hm."  
"And he hasn't really been seen since?"  
"Yeah, I suspect so,"  
"Alright, that's bad. He's regaining just a little sense. A little common sense plus a crazy behavior is powerful, very powerful. Cause you see, his common sense can form a sensible plan, and his behavior can easily make his plan impossible to foil. The next time you see him he'll have destroyed the EPF, unless you change that fate by finding him before that. I suspect you have about 3 or 4 days. Now get me outta here,"  
"Not so fast," Snowcone stopped Gore, "What can I do when I find him?"  
"Well, you can imprison him like your pet canary, or you can change him. Change his view of the world. Or maybe you could change yours," He said rather grimly. Snowcone slipped in 2000 coins between the bars, then unlocked the prison. She just let a maniac ninja go.

Hoodlum made it to the end of the air vent. He peered through the bars to see if the coast was clear. There was one agent staring at some penguin who was running off. Hood knew he couldn't really risk the noise of the vent being kicked open with what looked like an A-class agent there. He then realized-where were all the other agents? And no one's ever beaten him, other than Sensei. He kicked the vent door open as loud as he could. The agent came running, but he kicked her to the side. He opened one drawer of the cabinet and took every file in there, then ducked back into the vent. Lego was going to be very proud.

Right after Snowcone had let Gore go, a ninja kicked open the vent! She was startled to death, but after a moment of flinching ran over to the ninja. The ninja had his ninja mask on his forehead, and his hair was super ruffled, with spikes. As soon as she got close enough the ninja kicked her away and jumped into the vent. She just laid there. This was really not her day.

"You got any files?" Lego asked Hood as he started struggling out the other side of the vent.  
"Man, I got all the files in one of the drawers!"  
"Dude, you are awesome," Lego replied.  
"Thanks ya Master! Let's show these to Sensei?"  
"Totally!"  
The two jumped off and onto the buildings on the way to the dojo, then ran up a very long stairway leading to the Dojo Courtyard. They opened the door to the Dojo. Roundabout was inside. Lego shut the door quietly, then motioned for Hoodlum to eavesdrop with him.  
"Please leave."  
"Hahhaha! Yeah gramps, I'ma leave. I'll leave when you tell me you surrender to the agents."  
"I'd do that, but then we would lose." There was a sound of a body hitting a floor. Lego and Hood threw open the door and ran inside, but then sighed with relief when it was Round who had fallen. He seemed to be unconscious.  
"Ah, hello fellow ninjas! I have a gift for you, Lego," Sensei kicked Roundabout over to Lego. Lego grinned.  
"Sensei, want me to get Rory to build us a prison?" Hoodlum asked.  
"That would be perfect, thank you Hoodlum. First, give me those files you got," Hoodlum gave Sensei the files, then ran out.  
"Hm, good job Lego!" "Actually Sensei, I sent Hood to do that," Lego grinned a little wider.  
"Hoodlum got these? I can't say I approve of what you did Lego, but I'm pretty proud. I guess he'll always remember his first mission. How dangerous?"  
"From his description, there was only one agent in there. Also, Gore's back."  
"Gore? Not too good, he gave the ninjas a bad reputation. Go file Gore as an enemy in the WANT board,"

The WANT board basically had the name and picture of any enemy of the ninjas, and it was in the Ninja Hideout. It was fairly new to the ninjas, and it had just been added next to one of the gongs. It was so new all it had on it so far was: ANY AGENT, INCLUDING GARY, DOT, ETC. and GORE PETRA, which Lego had just added. If ninjas had any free time or just wanted to accelerate the war, they could set out looking for an enemy on the board. It was a fairly simple objective. Lego was the one who had the idea for it. Suddenly there was a CREAK! as the door to the dojo was heard opened. Lego jumped out the Ninja Hideout to see who it was. It was Rory. I misspelled there actually, it was roary. It was a huge dragon simply sitting in the dojo courtyard, so huge it took almost the entire courtyard, other than a little space in front of the Ninja Hideout and a few unoccupied spaces. WHAT!?, Lego thought, WHAT THE FU-

"Aaah!" Sensei yelled. He looked up to the dragon who had just smashed his foot through the dojo,"Ah, hello my fellow specimen. May I help you?"  
The dragon roared loudly, and Sensei nodded as if he understood. He patted the Dragon's foot, then threw a stick at his face unexpectedly! Lego was confused. He knew dragons existed-the EPF thought they were interesting fairy tales, while the Ninjas believed in pixies, Centaurs, Dragons, and almost every myth-But why was this dragon here and now, attacking Sensei and the ninjas? And why was it about to destroy the Dojo? 


End file.
